


А какой твой любимый покемон?

by Metcar



Series: Harries twins vs. Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к «Ядовито-зеленый и в голубую полоску». <br/>Навеяно фразой Дэна: «Почему ты продолжаешь выбирать то, что усложняет твою жизнь?» из Phil is not on fire 2. Псевдопсихология со всеми вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А какой твой любимый покемон?

Дэн сидит на полу, облокотившись спиной о кровать, и разглядывает устрашающего размера кучу вещей, вываленных из шкафа. Аккуратно сжимает кончиками пальцев теплый сверток бумаги с интересной начинкой и прислушивается к себе, ощущая, как в груди сворачивается мягкий клубочек сладковатого дыма, бьется где-то рядом с сердцем, совсем как живой. «Круто не быть одному», - вдруг думает Дэн, наполняя в очередной раз легкие этим вязким дымом. Он вообще часто думает об этом в последнее время. Дэн откидывает голову назад, на мягкий матрас, смотрит в потолок – куча надоела ему своим однообразием. У Дэна кружится голова, а вместе с ней кружится и вся комната, он чувствует себя так, будто ему снова девять и он снова катается на любимой карусели, а вместо потолка в его комнате – бесконечное небо. Дэн не выходит из дома уже третью неделю – он полностью игнорирует реальность, его телефон… Он даже не знает, где его телефон. Дэн погружен в себя, потому что внезапно пришел к осознанию того, что его внутренний мир куда богаче того мира, который его окружает. Он не общается ни с кем, кто хоть раз видел его вживую. Родители не в счет. И вот теперь Дэн начинает думать, что он не хочет быть один. То есть, хочет, конечно, но он хочет быть один с кем-то. Это звучит так смешно даже в его мыслях, что заставляет улыбнуться, хотя улыбаться совсем не хочется. Так ведь не бывает, правда?  
Из колонок льется музыка. Точнее, из одной, потому что вторая захрипела неделю назад, и Дэну пришлось перерезать провод. Пока одноколоночный Мэттью тихо мурлычет: “And I’m feeling good…”, Дэн, сам не зная, зачем, поднимается с пола и идет к зеркалу, покачивает бедрами в такт музыке и замирает напротив своего отражения. Оно улыбается ему благосклонно и шепчет, глядя прямо в глаза: «Такой красивый». Дэн взлохмачивает косую челку – выпрямленные вчера волосы снова вьются, - проводит ладонью по холодной глади зеркала. Он уже не чувствует себя материальным, он сам – будто эта стеклянная поверхность. Улыбка пропадает резко, сменяется жестоким тяжелым взглядом. «Ты всегда будешь один», - говорит отражение, и Дэн верит ему. Верит так, как никогда и никому раньше.  
***

Кажется, это случилось ночью. Дэн не может сказать точно – он совершенно запутался в часах и времени суток, что уж говорить про даты. Но это случилось, и это было то самое. То, что изменило его жизнь навсегда. Его заметили. Заметили по-настоящему.   
Дэн обновил страницу в твиттере и с неудовольствием обнаружил несколько новых ответов. Его руки были липкие, в апельсиновом соке, и ему ужасно не хотелось заляпать все кнопки, потому он справедливо решил, что сначала нужно дожевать, отмыть пальцы, а потом уже приниматься за привычные интернетные дела.   
Спустя полчаса Дэн сидел с открытым ртом и тупо пялился на печатные строчки в самом последнем ответе: «Мой любимый покемон – Гроулит. А твой? ;)»   
***

Прошла неделя после их с Филом знакомства - двухстороннего знакомства, а не того, которое состоялось намного раньше, когда Дэн наткнулся на видео этого парня и был словно загипнотизирован им. Но у Дэна до сих пор слегка темнело в глазах, когда он получал от него новое сообщение. Своей длиной они обычно напоминали письма, наверное, оттого, что были редкими. Фил оказался куда социальнее, чем он сам. Особенно в этот конкретный период времени. Фила практически невозможно было застать в сети. Но Дэну было как-то не до размышлений на эту тему, он до сих пор находился словно в тумане. А еще у них были номера друг друга, но никто никому почему-то не звонил. Дэну даже пришлось найти свой телефон, на всякий случай. Он не стал заморачиваться, пытаясь посмотреть все пропущенные звонки и сообщения за тот месяц, что он не видел своего мобильника, а просто стер все и сразу. Теперь его интересовал только один номер, который на экране объявляться не спешил.  
***

В один прекрасный день Дэн понимает, что его заточение продолжается уже где-то полтора месяца. Понимает, что у него иссякает содержимое горячо любимого пакетика, что он не знает, какой сейчас день недели и какое число, и что ему хочется хоть немного уличного воздуха. Кстати, он больше не чувствует себя таким безгранично одиноким и непонятым. Его теория о том, что, чтобы быть счастливым, нужно быть погруженным в себя, кажется, терпит крах. Потому что ему становится как-то волнующе легко с появлением Фила. Они разговаривают, разговаривают без конца вторую неделю подряд. По-прежнему только виртуально, но Дэну плевать. У него вообще складывается такое впечатление, что Фил теперь тоже добровольно запер себя дома и проводит каждую секунду своей жизни, обмениваясь с ним бессмысленными сообщениями. Но в этот вечер Фила нет в поле сетевой видимости, поэтому Дэн решает напиться. Да, вот так просто – достает из родительского бара бутылку вина и устраивает самому себе маленькое свидание. Дэн сидит напротив зеркала и медленно тянет четвертый бокал под завывания одинокой колонки, пальцами мнет остатки былой роскоши в прозрачном пакетике. Он почему-то не хочет смотреть на свое отражение, оно уже не кажется ему таким живым, как раньше. С ним больше не хочется разговаривать и верить ему тоже не хочется.   
Внезапный звук пришедшего СМС режет уши, вибрация в кармане заставляет вздрогнуть и украсить шорты каплями кроваво-красного вина. Дэн непослушными руками достает телефон и смотрит на экран, щурясь в попытках поймать пьяный фокус.   
\- «Я сейчас позвоню. Можешь не брать, если не хочешь», - читает Дэн зачем-то вслух. И перечитывает еще пару раз. Для верности. Поэтому не успевает подумать, хочет ли он взять, когда трубка начинает неистово вибрировать прямо у него в ладони. Дэн отвечает сразу.  
\- Алло, - выдыхает он полушепотом. И, не дожидаясь ответа: - Ты наконец научился звонить?  
***

Они сидят на кухне у Дэна и пьют холодный чай, который остыл, пока они пытались приготовить что-то похожее на ужин. Дэн разглядывает Фила с безграничным интересом и испытывает то самое чувство, когда кажется, что знаешь человека всю жизнь, а видишь впервые. Точнее, видишь по-другому. Фил перестает быть просто набором строчек и изображением на экране его ноутбука. Он теперь такой настоящий, и Дэн, запутавшийся в реальности и виртуальности, практически потерявший эту грань, не может с точностью сказать, рад он этому перевоплощению или нет.  
Тем временем Фил с грустью смотрит на сковородку, полную подгоревшей лапши.  
\- Я голодный. Пригласил меня на ужин и даже ничем не кормишь, - жалуется он и строит свои щенячьи глазки, которые буквально заставляют Дэна кипеть от умиления. Он вздыхает и протягивает Филу последний йогурт, помешивая другой рукой содержимое своей кружки в отчаянных попытках растворить сахар. Фил удивленно приподнимает брови, глядя на это действо.  
\- Ага, левша, - отвечает Дэн на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- Боже, может, у тебя еще и жабры вместо легких?  
Дэн в ответ смеется, первый раз за полтора месяца, и пожимает плечами:  
\- Давно на флюорографию не ходил, кстати.  
Они снова синхронно бросают взгляд на плиту, от которой все еще тянет костром, переглядываются и неуверенно, но хором произносят:  
\- Может, пиццы?  
Фил совершенно невероятно играет в видеоигры. Это Дэн узнает в первую же ночь. Даже Дэну, который лучше съест свой носок, чем сдастся или проиграет кому-нибудь, до него как до небес. Дэн кидает в сторону свой джойстик, в очередной раз провалив попытку побить рекорд Фила, и под веселенькую музыку на заставке разъяренно смотрит на этого засранца, дожевывающего последний кусок пиццы Дэна.  
\- Самый обалденный ужин в моей жизни, - бубнит он со ртом, полным пиццы. Пиццы Дэна!  
\- Нет, это просто невозможно! Меня обыграли и объели в моем же доме! – сокрушенно вздыхает Дэн и отчаянно спинывает ногу Фила с журнального столика. Фил ржет, давясь пиццей, лапает жирными руками подлокотник дивана, упираясь в него. У Дэна сегодня не выходит решительно ничего, поэтому он оставляет попытки согнать оккупанта и просто кидает в него пустой коробкой от пиццы. Тот отмахивается от нее тоже не вполне удачно, и она прилетает в стаканы с колой, предсказуемо их опрокидывая. Фил ржет еще громче. Дэн качает головой, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, - вдруг говорит Фил серьезно и поднимается с дивана.  
\- Да ты чего, оставайся, - Дэн дергает его за край футболки. Его словно окатывает холодным душем. Нет, единственное, чего ему не хочется сейчас, - это остаться одному. Пусть Фил хоть носится голым по всему дому и рисует маркерами на стенах, лишь бы он не уходил.  
\- Сам напросился, - хитро прищурившись, Фил снова хватает свой джойстик и орет во все горло, - Погнали!  
У Дэна выдается тяжелая ночка.  
На следующий день перед уходом Фил широко зевает, стоя в прихожей, и задает самый неожиданный вопрос:  
\- Ты не ответил. Какой все-таки у тебя любимый покемон?  
Дэн торжественно вручает ему кучу пустых коробок и бутылок из-под колы, встряхивает пушистой челкой, свалившейся на глаз, и смотрит на Фила очень загадочно.  
\- Может у меня быть хоть один секрет? – говорит он и подталкивает Фила к двери. Но, кажется, оба они знают, что это далеко не единственная его тайна.  
***

\- Ты все усложняешь. Ты все очень усложняешь, - говорит Дэн, вскидывая руки, словно собирается защищаться. Филу становится физически больно от этого его движения. Он чувствует себя каким-то насильником, хотя ничего не делал, ни в чем не виноват, и вообще… Он тут страдающая сторона, в конце концов, или где?   
Последние две недели были для Фила просто ужасными. Он не видел Дэна, не разговаривал с ним, не получил от него ни одного сообщения. Дэн даже не появлялся в сети все это время. Одному Богу известно, где он вообще пропадал. Хотя нет, Фил знает наверняка, где он был и что делал. Просто предпочитает думать, что не знает.  
Спустя полгода после знакомства с Дэном, Фил наконец решил выйти из гребаной френдзоны, стены которой так настойчиво возводились Дэном. И, конечно же, провалился. Просто оглушительно, блин, провалился. Это была первая их ссора за время дружбы. Зато какая сразу! Потому что это Фил, а Фил если и лажает, то лажает по-крупному. Он сказал тогда Дэну: «Может, стоит уже перешагнуть эту дружескую ступень? У меня такое чувство, будто мой ботинок приклеился к ней Малабаром». После того, как Дэн вмазал ему от души и скрылся в неизвестном направлении на неопределенный срок, Фил еще долго разглядывал свой фингал, мысленно аплодируя себе стоя, крича «браво!» и вызывая на бис. Феерический уебан.  
Но теперь Дэн тут, на пороге его дома, стоит, нахохлившись, под порывами весеннего ветра. С жуткими синяками под глазами, весь потрепанный и какой-то дикий, словно уличный кот. Дэн переступает порог с опаской, как в первый раз, и смотрит на Фила, как на инопланетный кактус.   
\- Перестань, - Фил не выдерживает первым, - твоя драматическая пауза затянулась. Ты ведь не просто так пропадал две недели – наверняка, есть что сказать.  
\- Конечно, я много… думал, - тихо отвечает Дэн, вызывая у Фила невольную усмешку. Он-то знает, как Дэн думает. – Боже, Фил, серьезно, как ты себе это представляешь? Это ведь ни к чему хорошему не приводит обычно. Нельзя быть друзьями и одновременно…  
\- Партнерами? – подсказывает Фил наиболее нейтральное определение, видя замешательство на лице Дэна. Тот смотрит ему в глаза – первый раз за весь разговор – и кивает.  
\- Уж точно не со мной. Ты же знаешь, я не могу… Я так не умею. Постоянно… С одним человеком… Ты же знаешь! – Фил буквально ощущает это отчаяние, волнами исходящее от Дэна, эту ауру человека, у которого рушится мир. И теперь он действительно чувствует себя смертельно виноватым. Браво, Дэниэл!  
\- А я лучше сброшусь со скалы, чем потеряю тебя, - продолжает Дэн и тут же добавляет: - Потеряю твою дружбу.  
Порыв ветра врывается в открытую дверь, ерошит их волосы. Фил смотрит на Дэна и не может оторваться. Кажется, сейчас должна быть его реплика, и ему совершенно нетрудно, он больше не думает, не говорит даже словно вслух. Слова идут изнутри, он их не слышит, только чувствует, и это, наверное, самое искреннее, что он произносил за всю свою жизнь:  
\- Я знаю, на что иду. Я ведь знаю тебя. И я не прошу тебя меняться. Мне не нужны звезды с неба, до абсурда идеальные отношения и прочий бред. Я просто не хочу врать себе. А пока я нечестен с тобой, я не могу быть честным и с самим собой.   
\- Я ненавижу твои сложности. Теперь ты и меня тянешь туда же, в свое гребаное болото постоянного усложнения собственной жизни, - Дэн закрывает лицо руками и качает головой, - Это несправедливо.  
Фил больше не может смотреть на это, проводит пальцами по плечу Дэна, и тут же оказывается прижатым к стене. Дэн вцепляется в него мертвой хваткой, его все еще трясет. Непонятно только: от холода или еще от чего-то. Но Дэн бывает тем еще психом, так что Фил не удивится, если это какой-то очередной его нервный разлад. Поэтому Фил просто гладит его по спине, успокаивающе, как ему кажется, вдыхает запах синтепона от его куртки, уткнувшись в плечо, и терпеливо морщится от боли в стискиваемых ребрах.   
\- Если ничего не получится, я просто убью тебя, - шепчет вдруг Дэн.   
\- Ты прав, это действительно будет проще всего, - отвечает Фил, осознавая, что это вовсе не было похоже на шутку.   
***

\- Нам необязательно делать это… Если ты не готов.  
Они сидят на огромной кровати в спальне Фила, той самой, что так отчаянно напоминает Дэну номер в «Сиянии», и решают стратегически важный вопрос. Секс – новый этап в их отношениях, поэтому Дэн намерен подойти к этому со всей серьезностью. Хотя половой акт никогда не воспринимался Дэном как нечто большее, чем просто хобби, он никогда и не совершал его с человеком, которому доверял хоть тысячную долю от того, как доверял Филу. Да он даже не знал никого из своих предыдущих партнеров дольше недели. Переспать с Филом… Переспать. С Филом. Это не укладывалось у него в голове. Это казалось более диким, чем… Да Дэну вообще ничего не казалось диким на этой планете, кроме секса с Филом! Нет, он хотел. Конечно, он хотел до безумия. Ничьи больше прикосновения не заставляли Дэна так сладко вздрагивать, ничьи поцелуи не вызывали такую толпу мурашек по всему телу, и ничьи объятия так не стреляли током куда-то вниз живота. Просто Дэн знал, что именно это и станет их точкой невозврата. После того, как это случится, они уже точно не смогут притвориться, что ничего не было, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Если Филу вдруг надоест его вздорный характер, вредные привычки и бесконечные гулянки. Потому что Фил имел теперь полное право возмущаться по этому поводу. Только почему-то никогда этого не делал.  
Дэн храбрится и ерничает весь день. Вот и теперь, сидя на коленях у Фила, он картинно закатывает глаза и говорит нарочито спокойным тоном:  
\- Да ты издеваешься! Я надел свои праздничные трусы, я не могу быть более готовым, чем сейчас.  
\- Ты очень хреново шутишь, когда волнуешься, - хихикает Фил и проводит подушечками пальцев по позвоночнику Дэна под футболкой. Дэна бросает в холодный пот. Он не хочет больше ничего говорить вообще, он просто хочет сделать это немедленно или уйти сейчас и никогда не возвращаться к начатому. Фил понимает это, чувствует и замолкает тоже.   
Они раздевают друг друга очень медленно – часами, наверное. А Фил еще и считает своим долгом прикоснуться губами к каждому сантиметру оголяющейся кожи Дэна. У Дэна пусто в голове, зато полный хаос в душе – его еще никогда не ласкали так откровенно, никогда так подчеркнуто не показывали своего восхищения. Это совершенно уносит почву у него из-под ног. Фил не дает ему двигаться совсем, прижимает руки к постели над головой и целует, целует, целует все тело от запястий до выпирающих косточек на бедрах. Дэн тонет в этой нежности, он буквально захлебывается в ней, как в теплом киселе, хочет поторопить, но Фил не дает освободить руки и даже сказать ничего не дает, затыкая открытый рот глубоким поцелуем. У Дэна испарина на лбу, кожа на скулах чуть покраснела, влажные волосы снова вьются, он постоянно облизывает губы, отчего они уже блестят. И, несмотря на протестующий стон Дэна, Фил позволяет себе несколько секунд полюбоваться происходящими на его глазах изменениями. Дэн трется о Фила бедрами, совершенно немыслимо прогибаясь в пояснице – а это уже привычный для него сценарий, когда эта странная, жадная, но чуждая ему в повседневности сущность рвется наружу в такие моменты. Дэну становится абсолютно все равно, где он и с кем, его инстинкты требуют своего удовлетворения, и это сильнее него. Наверное, это какой-то диагноз. У Дэна вообще много диагнозов. Фил смотрит ему в глаза и снова понимает все без слов.  
Первые движения даже просто пальцев приносят легкую боль, как, в общем, и всегда. Все очарование момента исчезает на некоторое время вместе с возбуждением Дэна, и он просто тихо поскуливает в покорном ожидании, когда мышцы привыкнут к вторжению. Он стискивает пальцами изголовье кровати и как-то неверяще стонет, когда дискомфорт сменяется постепенно накатывающими волнами удовольствия. К двум первым пальцам добавляется третий, и тогда целое цунами разбивается о Дэна, как о волнорез. Фил очень терпелив, иначе не может и быть, но Дэн уже этого не ценит. Он приподнимается на локтях, останавливает руку Фила горячей ладонью и приглашающе широко раздвигает ноги. Дэн не любит эту позу лицом к лицу, она слишком откровенная, слишком личная, слишком контактная, но когда он видит напротив невозможно голубые глаза, в которых столько неприкрытого обожания, он понимает как никогда ясно, что по-другому нельзя. Что это Фил. Это Фил сейчас сжимает его бедра. Это Фил сейчас погружается в его тело. Фил вырывает у него все эти жалобные всхлипы. «Фил, Фил, Фил», - стонет он на каждом выдохе, на каждом толчке. И Фил везде: снаружи, внутри, в голове, в сердце. И плевать уже на позы, уже на все вообще плевать, просто пусть так будет всегда.  
***

Этот секс был похож на дрейф на роскошной белой яхте в открытом океане под палящим солнцем. Такой же одновременно успокаивающий и обжигающе жаркий. Да, Дэн любит анализировать и придумывать занимательные метафоры после очередного опыта с новым партнером. Наряду с самим процессом, составление мысленного отчета об этом процессе – тоже его хобби. Очередной диагноз, наверное. У Дэна бывали, кстати, и «выход в открытый космос без скафандра», и «прыжок с парашюта», и «вальс в клетке со львом», но он не хочет вспоминать об этом сейчас. Фил гладит его по щеке, целует бесконечно нежно, прижимает к себе, как огромную плюшевую игрушку, и закрывает глаза. А Дэн смотрит на него, понимая, что просто не сможет уснуть после всего этого еще пару ночей, и неожиданно для себя самого шепчет:  
\- Голдин.  
\- Чего? – сонно переспрашивает Фил.  
\- Больше у меня нет секретов.


End file.
